Information overload is occurring in many different aspects of our lives. Many people have significant amounts of video footage of family events such as anniversaries, holidays and birthday parties. There is little time to sort through all the video footage accumulated over the years. There is a desire to share the footage with other family members, but no time to watch all of the footage. It would be desirable to be able to easily produce a condensed version of the footage for personal viewing and sharing.
One video editing system allows the editing of video footage. The system creates video editing lists that essentially are encoded editing decisions made by a user that can be applied against the video footage to create an editing video. Using such a system, a user can create a shorter version of the footage, retaining the best footage for viewing by other users. However, it can be very time consuming to edit several hours of video to provide a short highlight video to share with others.
There is a need for systems that can quickly and conveniently edit video footage to provide a highlight video or other short video that contains footage of interest. There is a further need for such a system that selects footage of interest, and does not exceed a user specified time limit or total byte size for the highlight video. There is yet a further need for a system that can allow a user to specify the type of footage desired to be included in the highlight video.